Untying the Enemy
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: Set during the Nightmare in Silver, Clara unties the Doctor, not knowing that the cyber planner would use that as a perfect opportunity to take over the Doctor's body again. Cyber!Doctor. Clara/Eleven, Whouffle, one shot.


I posted this on Tumblr the other day after getting a fic prompt in my inbox! Thought I'd post it on here too because... Y'know I felt like it

Clara entered the room cautiously, not knowing which Doctor she would find waiting for her. It really was quite scary, but she knew she would be able to tell them apart. No one could convince her that they were the Doctor, especially not some evil cyber-thing.

"Clara!" He called, smiling widely "it's me! It's safe... For now!" Clara inspected the Doctor's face carefully, she was sure he was telling the truth, no one else could pull off the glint he always had in his eyes when he smiled.

"Hi" she smiled in return "how long until you... change again?"

"Depends" he shrugged "it's a bit unpredictable, but I think we have a few minutes".

"Have you found a way to stop it yet?" Clara asked "you know, permanently?"

"Still working on that..." he sighed "but don't worry about me! You need to keep safe! In fact you should probably leave the room now, I don't want the cyber planner saying anything to you!"

"Alright, I'll leave" she agreed "but not before you drink some of this" Clara held out a mug that she had been holding since she entered the room "they told me it helps stimulate the brain, maybe it'll help get rid of that thing in your head."

"Ok, I'll try it" the Doctor agreed "untie my hands for a few moments?" Clara looked at him momentarily, slightly worried that this would end badly, but she shook the feeling. She put down the mug on the table and bent down behind the Doctor's chair to untie his hands. As soon as the ropes were loose enough, the Doctor wriggled his hands free and reached up to grab the mug.

He didn't have a chance to drink anything.

"Oh, my hands are untied?" The familiar dark look in the Doctor's eyes had returned, and Clara backed away slowly. "Don't worry Clara, I wouldn't dare harm someone who the Doctor cares so much about" he teased.

Clara blinked, and slowly opened her mouth to speak "let me talk to the Doctor" she said as calmly as she could,

"I'm sure you would love to talk to him" he cooed "as he would too. You two have quite the thing going on".

"Thing? What thing? There's nothing going on between us!" Clara protested, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh? That's not what he seems to think" the cyber planner chuckled as he skillfully untied his feet, and stood up in a matter of seconds. Clara began to take steps backwards again.

"He really likes you" the thing in the Doctor's head said. "What's so special about you?" He paced around the table until he was standing directly in front of Clara.

"Nothing!" She stomped her foot down "there's nothing special about me, and there's nothing going on between us! Let me talk to the Doctor!"

The cyber planner let out another cackle "as if I would let you talk to him that easy! I want to know who you are! Why does someone as important as him care about someone as useless as you?" he leaned over so that there faces were at the same height. "He thinks you're pretty" he mumbled "he thinks you have the nicest eyes, and the prettiest smile".

"You're lying!" Clara yelped "you're trying to make me listen to you! Well guess what? I'm not listening to anything you're saying!" Clara felt a shudder run down her spine as she felt a familiar hand grip her arm firmly. Big hazel eyes met her's and she swallowed nervously.

"He like's your lips" he muttered "why?" And before she could even react, she felt the warmth of the Doctor's lips crash into hers, the force making her stumble back a few steps. He gripped the back of her head with his large hand, and Clara couldn't get out of his grip. Suddenly the kissing got softer, less fierce, the man pulled back with a dazed look in his eyes.

Clara scurried as far away from the man as possible within the room. She reached behind her to grip the doorknob and almost pushed the door open. "Clara! Stop, it's me! It's the Doctor!" He waved his hands around in front of him "I'm so sorry I don't know what the cyber planner said, but I'm so sorry!" He attempted to walk up to Clara, he wanted to give her a big comforting hug, but instead she stopped him.

"No! You stay right there! Don't move!" She commanded, still a bit afraid.

The Doctor frowned, his hearts dropping "what did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" Anger was existent in his voice.

"Was it true?" She asked, the Doctor gave her a confused look. "He said you liked me a lot. He said you thought I was pretty. He kissed me for gods sake!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't completely sure why.

The Doctor swallowed nervously, he couldn't lie now. "He was right" he said quietly "he wasn't lying, everything he said was true".

Clara felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks "you-you meant it? What about kissing me? You didn't mean that!"

"Well I probably wouldn't have approached it that way..." the Doctor shrugged "but I'm sure you could tell when I changed back into me".

Clara felt her eyes widen and she ran up to the Doctor to pull him into a tight hug. "I like you too" she said into his chest "I mean it too" she added. The Doctor couldn't help but smiling in pure bliss at the comment. "Don't let him come back, I only want you. Get that thing out of your head!"

"I'll get it out of my head" he promised "but until then you have to remain strong. Don't let anything he says or does affect you. Understand?"

"Understood" she confirmed "I'm going to go now. SIt down so I can tie you up again." The Doctor complied, and Clara made sure to tie the ropes as tight as she could.

Maybe that cyber planner wasn't so bad either.


End file.
